The present invention relates generally to personal hygiene implements (e.g. toothbrushes and shaving razors).
Toothbrushes and shaving razors commonly have an elongated handle with a brush head or blade disposed at one of the ends of the handle. Between uses, they are typically placed either in a holder of some sort or on a handy surface, such as the edge of a sink or the shelf of a nearby medicine cabinet.